Just the Way you are
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Greer sits by Park after she is blinded. Feelings and questions are revealed. Greer/Park. Spoilers for Blockade 2x19


AN: Alright so Cassie wanted a Greer/Park story, but either didn't or couldn't write it. So who else could she ask? No one apparently because who's writing it? That's right, me. Alright so I don't know how this turned out, I'm not used to writing them, but I hope it worked. Alright so sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only claim my brain and Cassie.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Greer sat beside Lisa's bed, waiting for her to wake up. He stroked his hand down the side of her face and gave a small half smile. They needed to get off this stupid ship so he could kill Rush for what he did to Lisa. Hell, even Eli looked like he was ready to throw a fist at the old man.

"Ron" she muttered. Her hand moved slowly and deliberately, trying to find his face, which was only mere inches from her. He took her hand gently and pressed a kiss to the palm before placing it on his cheek.

"I'm right here, baby. Right here. Nothing could tear me from your side." Ron could see the tears gathering in her dark depths. It killed him to know that she couldn't see again. She was blind and stuck across the Universe from home. Could things get any worse for them?

"Lisa?" Greer almost groaned out loud. Almost.

"Volker?" she called out softly, her hand still on Ron's face.

"I, uh, I came to see if you were alright. Oh, well I mean…" Lisa smiled at him kindly as she sat up, with Ron's help of course. That was one of the things he loved the most about her. She had no bad words against anyone. Well perhaps Rush, but he could tempt even God.

"It's alright, Dale. I'm fine. Ron's here to help me." Greer could see Volker squirm at that news. That boy was still trying to get with his woman. What nerve.

"Ok, I just wanted to check. I'll, uh, I'll see you around." He winced as he realized that she probably wouldn't be around much anymore. She couldn't see where she was going after all. Lisa waited as she heard the door closing behind Volker before she frowned in Ron's general direction.

"What's wrong baby?" His voice was low.

"You don't have to stay you know. I mean I, I can't exactly see anyone nor do anything. I'm sure Colonel Young needs you." She felt him pick up her hand and place it back over his cheek. She could feel him shaking his head.

"My orders are to stay here with you so I don't kill Rush. Not that'd I'd leave you anyway." Lisa frowned more. "What's wrong?"

"Well before this relationship was just, easy. We kept each other company, had casual sex, provided comfort to each other. Now, now things have changed. I can't see and I'm sure that's not what you want anymore…" she trailed off as tears started choking her. Ron grabbed both of her hands in his and squeezed them gently.

"None of that now. You're right, things have changed, but not the way you are expecting. I've fallen in love with you Lisa Park. And I will stand beside you, through everything. You are beautiful, both inside and out. I love you, just the way you are." Lisa could feel the tears making their way down her face. "Lisa, when you heal, I want to marry you. I want you to carry my children. I want you to be Mrs. Ronald Greer."

"I don't want to wait until we're back on Earth. I want to do it now. I don't care if it's legal or not." Lisa could practically see the grin on Ron's face. She wasn't very surprised when he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers in a desperate kiss. As they pulled away to breathe, Ron laid his forehead against hers.

"I had thought I lost you today. I never want to feel like that again, Lisa." She nodded and kissed him once more before smiling at him.

"Now you know how I feel when you leave. I love you Ron." Ron smiled and kissed her briefly.

"I love you too, Lisa." Everything was wrong. She was blinded, they were stranded on an Ancient spaceship, Volker was still vying for her attention, and Rush was still breathing, but they had each other and when it came down to it, nothing else mattered.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Soooooo… what did you think? Good? Bad? So-so? Let me know please! No flames! *pauses* Man that was a short AN….


End file.
